


Witch Trials

by MiddleOfYesterday



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), F/F, Human Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleOfYesterday/pseuds/MiddleOfYesterday
Summary: Blue gray eyes meet yellow and blue orbs. It’s like lightning. No, strike that. Lightning would probably hurt less than the ache in Catra’s heart. A familiar smile, a hair poof, the same scar across her nose. It’s—“Adora,” Catra breathes.Adora freezes, half her body now visible. She’s wearing a witch’s hat and a black top. Subtle, but definitely the same Adora Catra remembered from all those years ago.-OR-Adora is a witch, and Catra is a human. Two different worlds but the same feelings.(Inspired by the drawing by @lava_shots on twitter and instagram)
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Witch Trials

**Author's Note:**

> The drawing that inspired me was done by the amazing artist, Bee. Every author's note is going to have a link to their artwork, so make sure to show them some love. It's amazing. Out of respect to keep their art as their own, I'm not going to post a picture of it within the story, but this is the link to see the art they did! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Lava_Shots/status/1314050563328241665
> 
> Here's their socials as well: https://linktr.ee/Lavashots

The party was pretty normal, considering it was a college Halloween party. Sure, there were the slutty devils and the playboy bunnies roaming about, tits barely being held back inside their lacy corsets, but it was still a college party. It was in a dim fraternity basement, filled with the mixed stench of alcohol, sweat, and weed. It was familiar and comforting to Catra.

She had finally finished her midterm paper and was ready to let loose. It had taken long enough, according to her friends and grumpy roommate. She had been basically holed up in her room or at the library until the late morning hours, only calling it quits on her paper when the words began to blur together.

“You just turned 21, and you are seriously telling me that you’re going to spend your entire Friday night in the library, alone?” her roommate asked once during the beginnings of her dip into madness over this impossible research paper.

Catra simply responded by grunting and holding her tumbler full of monster energy. Her roommate rolled her eyes at that, announcing she was meeting up with her new boy toy at his frat’s party. Catra waved absentmindedly as she continued to pack her backup and got around for the long night of work. That was only the first of several weekends spent in solitude as she poured her heart into the paper. When she finally turned the paper into her teacher, Mr. Kent, she almost collapsed from exhaustion. She had spent so many restless nights fueled only by her determination to finish the paper that her body finally gave up. Catra went back to her dorm, flung her backpack onto the floor, and slipped into bed without even acknowledging her roommate. It’s not like Mermista minded. She hated small talk.

When she woke up several hours later, finally feeling rested for the first time in a month, Mermista was absentmindedly tapping away at her phone on the edge of her bed. Her brown eyes flitted up to look at Catra when the girl began to shift from under the covers.

“Oh, thank god. You’re finally awake. We’re headed to a party tonight at my… friend’s… frat house. Get dressed, we’re leaving at nine,” Mermista said with a nonchalant tone.

Catra didn’t argue but simply looked over at her clock. It was only about six. She had time to get around. Slipping out of the bed, Catra grabbed her shower toiletries and headed for the showers. Once she finally finished and returned to the room, Catra saw that Mermista was now rummaging through her clothing.

“What’re you doing?” Catra asks warily.

Mermista doesn’t look up, “It’s a costume party. Gotta show off.”

Catra pinches her nose in frustration. Of course it’s a costume party. It is the end of October. Catra takes a deep breath and begins to search through her own wardrobe, hoping to piece together a last minute costume. After a few tries, Catra finally settles on a form-fitting suit. She slicks back her hair and grabs some cheap shades. She’ll just be one of the Men In Black. Yeah, that’s totally the plan.

So that catches up to now. Her hand is holding a red solo cup full of warm beer, and her skin is sticky from the heat of all the bodies in the basement. She sips on her cup absentmindedly, trying to ease into the scenario. It had been a long time since she had gone to a party, and she certainly hadn’t gone since she turned 21 and could buy much better alcohol than some cheap, stale-tasting beer.

Still, she had been stuck in solitude for too long, and she needed to loosen up. She was finally done with the paper, and she would be damned if she didn’t get drunk to forget about all the pain it caused her over the past month. With that final thought, Catra chugs her cup, throws it in a nearby trashcan, and heads towards the center of the party.

Apparently, even though Catra had been to several college frat parties in her three years of college, she had forgotten just how horny everyone was. As soon as she slipped into the throng of dancing bodies, she felt someone slide up against her. Catra’s head whips to face the person, and she smirks. It’s a raven-haired woman, dressed up as the devil.

The girl offers her a cup, “Care to make a deal with the devil?”

Without breaking eye contact, Catra grabs the cup and takes a sip, “My soul has already been sold, so I don’t know how much more I can offer.”

“I think we can figure something out,” the girl whispers hotly in Catra’s ear, pressing closer into her body.

Catra growls, grabbing the girl’s ass. They begin to sway to the music, the alcohol finally taking effect on Catra’s mind. The warm buzz filling her head and the feeling of the woman grinding against her is exactly what Catra needed after all that stress. She smiles at the woman who simply winks back as they continue to dance and grind on one another. Their lips meet, and Catra smirks into the kiss.

She’s enjoying herself for the first time in a month, and finally, Catra let’s go of all her worries for the moment. She simply enjoys the sensations around her. That is, until she gets a tap on the shoulder. She whips around to face whoever taps on her shoulder and sighs. It’s her roommate, Mermista.

“So, uh, sorry to bother you and your lady friend here, but I kind of made a bet with Sea Hawk that I could beat his ass in beer pong. I kind of need a partner, and I know you have some of the best hand-eye coordination around,” Mermista says, smoothing out her skirt.

Catra sighs, glancing at the girl with annoyance before turning back to her dance partner, “Sorry, I guess our deal will have to wait for another day.”

The girl shrugs, gives her a wink, and then disappears further into the crowd. Catra readjusts her suit from the wrinkles it got from dancing so close to so many people. She looks back at Mermista, signaling her to show her to the game.

Mermista turns away from the crowd, weaving between the moving bodies. Catra follows suit, keeping her eye on the shimmering skirt that Mermista is wearing. She wanted to be the legendary “Sea-Ra”… whatever that meant.

Finally, they break out of the swarm of horny college students and head towards one of the less populated areas of the room. A table is set up with two pyramid-shaped stacks of cups. A cocky Sea Hawk leans against the table, flexing as hard as he can as soon as he sees Mermista. Catra holds back a snort at his hopeless flirting. Mermista obviously liked him back, but it was still sad to see how bad he was at flirting.

“Ah yes! At last my challengers have appeared! Ready to be destroyed? I shall win that date with Mermista!” Sea Hawk boasts.

Catra turns to Mermista with a smirk, “A bet for a date, huh?”

Mermista blushes and looks away, “It’s whatever. Just kick his ass, Mendoza.”

Catra chuckles before turning to Sea Hawk. She cracks her knuckles and rolls up the sleeves of her suit. Mermista and her approach the table, and Catra gets in Sea Hawk’s face.

“Ready to get destroyed, bird brain?” she says cockily.

Sea Hawk’s eyes widen, “It’s uh… Sea Hawk.”

Catra turns away and heads towards her side of the table, “I know what I said.”

The game starts off pretty even. Both Sea Hawk and Catra have impeccable aim. Although, as time has gone on, it became more of a contest of being able to handle their alcohol than skill. The more cups that were downed, the worse their aim got.

Finally, though, Catra sinks a shot on Sea Hawk’s last cup, and he is unable to rebuttal. She sticks her arms out wide and yells in victory. Mermista high-fives her, and the two turn back to Sea Hawk, who looks saddened.

“You beat me fair and square, young maiden. I shall keep my end of the bargain and grant Mermista permission to use my boat for a trip,” he says, looking down.

Catra nudges Mermista. She looks at Catra, confused. Catra motions to the saddened man dressed as a pirate. She groans and rolls her eyes.

“Fine! You can take me on one date!” she says begrudgingly.

Sea Hawk perks up and opens his mouth to speak. Mermista holds up a hand.

“You’re paying, picking me up, and do not even try to kiss me,” she says.

Sea Hawk nods along enthusiastically, still excited to have the date at all. Catra slips away from the two as they begin to discuss details of the date. It’s mostly Mermista shooting down any of his proposals, anyways.

Catra climbs up the stairs of the frat basement, needing some fresh air after the intense game of beer pong. She needed to sober up a bit before heading back to the dorm anyways, and the smell of beer and weed was beginning to become suffocating. She opens the sliding glass door of the kitchen and slips outside, taking a few deep breaths. Finding a ladder leaned against the side of the house, Catra climbs up, being extra careful since she wasn’t exactly sober.

Reaching the roof, Catra finds a comfortable position to lay out and looks up at the stars. She takes a deep breath, enjoying the crisp autumn air. Her hair blows haphazardly in the wind, sometimes tickling her face, but she doesn’t care. She reaches a hand out, trying to touch the inky black sky. She has never gotten a clear glimpse of the stars. Eternia was too polluted and filled with lights all the time to truly have a good view of the brilliance they bring.

After a couple minutes of resting on the roof, Catra hears the sliding door open and shut again. She can hear a couple people chatting outside, obviously drunk as well. It seems as if there were at least three voices.

“Okay, honestly, you were right, Bow, it’s amazing how much fun a frat party can be,” a girl’s voice says.

Another voice responds, “I told you, Glimmer! Besides, it’s almost Halloween, and they have the best parties around this time. I mean, look! I’m an archer! It’s awesome! See what happens when you branch out and don’t always follow what your mom says?”

The first voice, Glimmer, responds with a chuckle, “I get it. Now come on you two, I need some fresh air.”

“Yeah Adora, you’ve been hanging by that door ever since we came outside. Get over here,” the second voice, Bow, says.

Catra freezes. No. No way. Not now. Not after ten years. That is literally impossible. She would never come back to Etheria. Not after leaving like that.

“Sorry! I was just stuck in my head!” a third voice rings out.

Sitting up, Catra strains to hear their footsteps. Her heart is full of dread. It isn’t possible. It can’t be the same person.

“Guys! Look! I found a ladder! Let’s go up!” Glimmer announces.

“Fuck,” Catra whispers, looking around for a stealthy escape.

She hears their footsteps come closer, and the ladder at the edge of the roof begins to shift. Catra panics and freezes, yet again, not knowing what to do. It didn’t help that she was certainly anything but sober. The top of a hand appears before a head pops up, and Catra’s world freezes.

Blue gray eyes meet yellow and blue orbs. It’s like lightning. No, strike that. Lightning would probably hurt less than the ache in Catra’s heart. A familiar smile, a hair poof, the same scar across her nose. It’s—

“Adora,” Catra breathes.

Adora freezes, half her body now visible. She’s wearing a witch’s hat and a black top. Subtle, but definitely the same Adora Catra remembered from all those years ago.

“Oh fuck,” Adora whispers, shocked.

Catra snaps out of her stupor and quickly begins to feel her pulse rising. She needs to escape. Now. Seeing the only safe route taken, Catra decides she would rather have a pair of skinned knees than have to face the girl that tore her apart ten years ago.

With a start, Catra leaps up and sprints to the edge of the roof opposite of Adora. She can hear Adora clambering onto the roof as well, obviously not sober either.

She’s calling Catra’s name, begging her to wait. To let her explain. To just… stay.

Catra whips around to face Adora for a second, stunned for a second by the way the girl she knew had grown and matured, before whispering, “I stayed. You were the one who left.”

Wiping a tear she didn’t even realize had begun to fall, Catra jumps and braces herself for the impact. With a grunt that releases all the air from her body, Catra lands on a pile of leaves. Adora is looking down at her from the roof, concern covering her face. Catra scrambles to her feet and just… runs… She doesn’t know where, and frankly, she doesn’t care.

Her mind is foggy from the alcohol and shock. Her limbs are numb. It’s cold outside. She doesn’t notice. All that matters is leaving. She can hear Adora trying to climb back down from the roof and follow her. Catra doesn’t want to give her the chance. She starts to run blindly towards the street, her feet hitting the concrete with a hard slap.

She can hear Adora calling her name still. It haunts her. It doesn’t stop echoing in her head. Even when she returns to her dorm. The blonde’s image is cemented in her mind. Catra kicks her shoes off and flops on her bed. Grabbing her pillow and shoving it over her face, she screams until her voice is ragged. The tears finally stop, and Catra feels empty.

Looking at the time, Catra scoffs. It’s 3 AM. The witching hour. How ironic.


End file.
